


Hidden In You

by Wordsyoucantaste



Series: Struck By Lightening [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Dick helps him out, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hero Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wally had a problem, both are happy in the end, dick/wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsyoucantaste/pseuds/Wordsyoucantaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is still dealing with some of the side effects of being a teenager and a speedster all at once. But when it potentially puts his team mates at risk, he simply just doesn't know who to turn to for help. Luckily, Robin is such a great detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Justa14writer's "Wally's friends try to help even when he doesn't want it" and jaxink's "Rapid Response". Wally had a speedster problem and Dick, as Wally's best friend, takes it upon himself to help his buddy out.  
> Birdflash smut and fluff. Might continue it too. Not sure. But seriously, go read the other two fictions, they're amazing!!!

Wrapping his arms around his lower waist, Wally struggled to keep himself in check as that agonizing heat spread low within his stomach. His skin began to collect a thin layer of sweat as he clenched his eyes shut for a second.  _Get_ _it together, Wally!_

Opening his eyes again, he pushed off the ground, moving as quickly as he could to help surround the extremely large group of escaped convicts. But just as he had rounded up one, two, and now working on the third criminal, Wally trembled again, his stomach churning into knots. His footing lost it's hold as he fell forward, skidding to a stop across his belly, groaning loudly.  _Not the friction I wanted_ he thought bitterly. 

Around him he could hear the array of noises that cluttered his mind; they were all fighting without him. He could hear the grunts from Connor, the hissing from Roy and Artemis' arrows, the soft explosions of whatever bat-gadget that Dick so fondly liked to throw for the sake of things going "boom". They were winning, they were doing what they did best and they were doing it without him all because he let this... this...  _problem_ get in the way. Because he didn't want to admit that it was an issue, that it wasn't a very real obsticle he had to face. 

Desperate to not be a complete failure, Wally launched up again and began searching for more baddies to take out. His two were hog tied, Supes and M'gann had a small amount knocked unconcious, follow by Robin's fair share all groaning and cursing about the obnoxious twit and his mocking laughter, while Artemis and Roy had managed to group up the last of them in some sort of foam. One man stood, but not for long when Roy launched a right hook and smiled as the petty criminal (by their standards) went down too easily. 

Wally slid, dragging his foot behind him to slow down, frowning when he saw the results. He had let his team mates down and it was obvious on his furrowed brow, even through the tint of his goggles. He felt a hand smack against his shoulder blade and he found a grinning Robin looking straight at him. "You alright there, KF?"

"Fine." Wally all but spat, trying desperately to hide the subtle vibrations that coarsed throug his body with desperate need. Robin failed to remove his hand and Wally began to notice the heat singature the younger teen had left on him through his uniform. 

"Dude, you sure? You haven't eaten that much pavement since you were like, twelve..."

"Thanks for reminding me of my humiliating fuck up." Wally began to walk away, not even bothering with the rest of the team. If for nothing at all, simply because he couldn't bare to look any on of them in the eye and admit that his carelessness had potentially put them all at risk. Sure, they had done fine without him, and he was never one to think that they needed his help, but that was the beauty of being apart of a team; they wanted his help. And he wanted to give it to them. 

But this incessant need, this oddly misplaced desire had a habit of showing up at the worst times. Barry warned him about it, right as Wally began to hit puberty, explained that it was this sort of odd problem that had similar effects on him the same as not eating a small feast fit for two before a mission. Wally had proposed the idea that it might not be the same, that because he was just a kid when that lightning struck him, very differently than from when Barry had entered the same fate as an adult. "You're right," Barry had said, smiling. "I just know that as an adult with my hormones relatively under control, these fits sort of sneak up even on me. I just want you to, ya know, be careful."

As Wally stepped through the censor into the mountain, he quickly pulled back his cowl, running his fingers through his hair as he swore under his breath. This wasn't the first time he had to deal with this, but he had hoped, seeing as he was now almost eighteen years old and had his sexual urges fairly under control, that he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. It's not like when he was thirteen, waking up with soaked boxers and a feverish sweat on his forehead nearly every day. The unwanted fantasies, the poorly timed daydreams he'd have, that had all been a thing of the past. 

Stomping and not even caring that he looked and sounded like a little brat, he made his way through the room and down the hall, dropping the zipper to his uniform down, finding that the neckline was beginning to suffocate him. He heard the soft running footsteps behind him and did nothing to speed up. He was in no mood and he managed to express that deliberately when a voice sounded. "Hey, Wal..."

No response. Dick scrunched his face up, moving to quicken his pace in order to keep up with Wally's determined strides. It was moments like this he was thankful he caught up as far as height went between the two. A fact that half the team fawned over and the other half held against him. He still recalled how Roy shot a him a dirty glance and made some remark about how his newest growth spurt left him not only taller but apparently more attractive. It was an idea that Dick sneered at, knowing that Roy said it just to get under his skin. It worked. "Wally..." Dick nearly whined when Wally didn't stop. 

He had only seen Kidflash in this kind of mood on rare occasions. Occasions that often involved Wally getting the living shit beaten out of himself, his power and strength being undermined, or that time when he attempted to kiss Artemis and she hit him straight in the temple with her bow. Knowing that it couldn't have been the latter, and Wally seemed to not be in bad condition, Dick deduced that somehow, Wally felt unimportant to the team. And he could totally understand why. Wally wasn't on his game tonight. Something was off. Like he wasn't in control, he didn't know his footing, seemed distracted even. He noticed that upon occasion, this was seemed to be happening more and more as of late. 

"Come on, Wally. Talk to me."

"I'd rather not." It was progess, Dick noted. But not enough. 

Dick reached out for his best friend's hand and yanked the boy back with enough leverage for that little trick to actually work. Wally groaned before biting his lip brutally when another wave hit him, just as Dick reached up and peeled his domino off his face and revealed his very concerned and blue eyes. Wally hated that he found so much comfort in those eyes that showed nothing but love for him. 

"Consider confiding these issues in your best friend. Someone other than myself, Wally-" Barry had once told Wally, even though Wally had shrugged off the advice, ready to go through his awkward and personal speedster problems alone. But he wondered now, when Dick had expressed this sort of determined worriedness about him, maybe he should say something. Mention it, like it's nothing big, but then again, Dick would see through all that and recognize that it was big enough to ruin Wally's concentration and put everyone at risk. 

And there it was, the reason he needed to tell Dick in the very least; keeping this from his best friend would further the danger of the situation. "It's personal, okay." He hoped that Dick would back off at that. It seemed that it only interested the boy further. 

"Dude, you know me, I take my secrets to the grave." Wall stopped and saw the promising smile on Robin's lips, not even really caring that they had somehow made it all the way to Wally's own room, opened the door and stepped inside without him noticing. His perception really was that off. 

Wally collapsed on his bed, stomach down, his nose burried into a pillow as he began muttering everything, knowing full well that Dick couldn't understand a single word. It was a habit that Wally had developed to give his filter time to sort through the craziness in his overly worked mind when it came to these sorts of things. A habit, Dick would admit, he truly hated. "You know I can't hear you, you ass."

Wally muttered a small "I know", something that Dick actually  _could_ process, and he felt that shudder take over his spine again when he felt the mattress below him sink to his side, realizing that Dick was right next to him. A weight shifted to his other side, and that's when Wally found himself wrong, yet again. Dick was  _over_ him. Wally considered flipping over to face his now daringly close friend, but decided against it. He'd much rather see how much fabric softener he could inhale before he'd pass out from suffocating. 

"You know you can tell me anything. Seriously. You know me, I've never judged you for anything."

"You made fun of me for a week when I admitted that I thought Roy was attractive." Wally scoffed with a slight smile. Dick rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah? And your just about tortured me when you learned that I had the hots for Babs. You even came up with a couple name, and it was not appreciated by the way." Wally felt guilt over that one. He had never seen Dick become so reclusive for months on end around Batgirl, and he knew that he was to blame for that. Sometimes, he could be a real right prick and he reminded himself to apologize for that one later. He would do it now, but now, he felt the heat of Dick's breath looming by his ear. "It's also not appreciated that you'd keep your little speedster problem to yourself for all these years."

Wally flipped over, against his better judgement, only to find that Dick's eyes were lowered and narrowed and darkened and the swelter of his unexplained desire found it's newest subject as it spread to his throat, making it difficult for him to say something for once. "I... I didn't want... I mean..."

"It's not obvious if that's what you're wondering."

"Then how...?"

"You have increased metabolism. You eat about ten meals a day, sleep impossibly long for someone your size... your senses, healing abilities, everything, it's all heightened. It only makes sense that your sex drive would be too." Dick stated matter of factly, as though he were explaining the motive of a suspect to the Batman himself. 

Wally's cheeks flushed a furious shade of pink, his eyes suddenly finding the comforter he lay on much more interesting than Dick who leaned in closer and closer. "Dick, I..."

Wally lost his train of thought when he felt Dick's lips brush gingerly against his own, slowly and tenderly. It was the sort of kiss that made Wally lose his mind; perfectly chaste and yet, dripping with this sensual desire to be loved. When Dick did it again, Wally couldn't stop himself. He reached up and pulled the boy down quickly to his body, letting him sit in between his legs as he pushed his tongue slowly into Dick's mouth. He savored the taste, the way Dick seemed to taste like citrus and sage, and he moaned involentarily into their heated kiss, not even caring when Dick smiled. 

The low rustle of Wally's zipper being lowered down to the bottom of his waist caused Wally to push his hips up, his hands wrapping around the small of Dick's back, forcing him downward to find that friction he needed. And when he found some small abrasion, he took advantage to find a pace to grind against the erection that was now very evident in Robin's pants. Warm hands splayed on his stomach, reaching upward, tracing his skin when he felt the sudden lack of contact against his mouth, ready to protest when teeth nibbled and gently tugged at the skin just under his jaw. He arched upward, his hands falling from Dick's still very dressed waist to the bedspread below him, gripping at the fabric. "Oh god..."

Dick found the phrase odd coming from Wally's lips; the boy who put his faith and trust in science, ignoring religion completely even in the most dire situations. Even when he cursed, he always found a way to ignore any praise to a "higher power", using the basics to make his point. It was a trait Dick found endearing. Even now, when Wally's eyes rolled back, his teeth clamping down on his bottom lip, and Dick hadn't even touched him yet. 

Grabbing at the yellow fabric that was Wally's upper-uniform, Dick pulled it down, past his waist and knees, taking Wally's boxers with it, watching all the clothing pile on top of matching red boots on the floor. Dick, not one to waste any time, was back kissing Wally. But it was different. 

Where before it had this sort of gentle and amorous feel, now Dick's lips spelled nothing but pure lust and eroticism. Wally began to see stars, unbelieving that this could even be happening to him like this. Right now even, when Dick's hand dipped past Wally's hip bones, wrapping aorund his length, Wally couldn't believe it. Not when the raven haired hero had thumbed the tip before pumping slowly, not once breaking his kisses. He was high, drunk off all this, and he couldn't think. He had found his drug, something that his system wouldn't burn through so quickly, and he found it in his best friend. 

And Wally would have no problem admitting that he was an addict when the kisses ceased yet again, only to give way to the image of Dick licking up and around the entirety of his cock before taking it in all the way to his mouth. Vibrations surged through his body, his mind going numb as he felt nothing but the sensation of the wet heat that came from his lover's mouth. "Dick, I..." He what? He couldn't think about what he wanted to say. There was so much he could say. He could tell him how good he was with his mouth. He could praise the younger for the much needed attention, could make some obscene remarks about how lovely his cheeks looked when Wally made eye contact with him, realizing just how full he looked then and there. 

Instead, he said nothing and watched with haste as Dick lookded up at him through thick dark lashes and he couldn't stop it. He wanted to warn him, but he couldn't, not when his voice caught in the depth of his throat as every muscle in his body clenched, coming much harder than he could anticipate. His back arched up off the bed, his hands reaching down and clutching wantonly at Dick's hair, causing the boy to moan loudly. 

When Wally dared to open his eyes again, he saw what he had done. And he  _smiled_. Dick's eyes were indistinct, the blue that Wally had found himself in love with nearly gone as his still blush stained cheeks twitched, his swollen lips now coated with Wally's orgasm and he looked down right  _dangerous._ Dick's lips twiched into a lopsided smirk, his tongue dipping out and cleaning up the mess Wally had made before he crawled back up toward's Wally's face. "Better?"

Wally didn't answer, just whined shamelessly when he realized he could taste himself on Dick's lips as they kissed gently this time. When Dick pulled back and stripped himself down to just his own underwear, Wally watched helplessly. His slackened jaw signaled Dick to laugh. "Easy, Kid..." Dick slid back down and found a spot, nestling in to Wally's heated body. 

Wally sighed, curling back into Dick's ready-to-sleep form. "Can't blame me. You're kind of irresistable."

"You just now figured that out?" Wally rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he tightened his grip around Dick's waist. Not long after, Wally heard the soft and gentle breathing of Dick sleeping, leaving him alone to his thoughts. And while he knew he had so much to contemplate, so much to think about now, he couldn't bring himself to think anything other than just how lucky he was to have someone like Dick Grayson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place a little while later (as in not the morning after the last chapter, but rather, a couple months later). More Wally/Dick Birdflash fluffy smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something to note; over the course of the few months they had been donig this, they've never actually had sex together, just fooled around. I hope that's clear <3

Wally's favorite part of his weekends was watching the sun pull up over the frame of his window as the light spilled and draped over the sleeping boy next to him. He wondered just how many guys could say they were this lucky, but quickly laughed at his fortune because this was different than just waking up next to someone you love, because Dick was a lot more complicated than being just a boyfriend or a friend with benefits or whatever. Truth was, Wally loved waking up next to the warmth of Dick's skin, loved watching when the light would paint his dark hair this lovely sun-kissed shade almost nearing a violet and he felt confused because the sight was so sensual and yet, so chaste and pure. Because like today, there were many nights where Dick simply just slept next to Wally, dressed in his pajamas or sweats or whatever he felt like wearing and there wasn't a desperate undertone of needing to  _fuck_ or  _be fucked._ It was just two friends, two kindred spirits that matched so perfectly and Wally almost wondered if maybe this was what it was like to find true love, to find a soulmate, someone who'd be there for him always and forever, no matter what. And when he let his hand slide near Dick's face, pushing some hair that away that had fallen in the younger's eyes, he blushed this sort color that made Wally feel like a damn virgin again when Dick tilted his head foward, his eyes opening slowly as he placed a small kiss on the inside of Wally's wrist. "Didn't mean to wake you..." He never meant to wake Dick. For as much as Wally needed to sleep, needed to rest and take random cat naps, Dick somehow gave him a run for his money for that as well. And Wally wasn't one to disturb the peaceful sleep that Dick seemed to slip in to everytime he was with Wally.

"That's what you said last week and we all know how _that_ worked out." Dick smirked. Although, some days, Wally could admit that he was guilty for being a bit...  _intrustive,_ he knew didn't mind it one bit when he woke the poor boy up by wrapping his mouth around the result of what he presumed was some very erotic dreams. Probably about him too. 

"You liked it so shut up." Wally fell back down, snuggling up next to Dick who had taken the leisure of digging through Wally's dresser and stole a t-shirt that bore a Superman S on the front late last night, claiming he forgot to pack an extra shirt. Wally called bullshit on the whole excuse, but didn't mind when he saw just how fucking  _cute_ he looked. 

"You talk to much." Dick still hadn't opened his eyes again, had taken the comfort of finding a spot again as he yanwed lightly. 

"So keep my mouth busy then..." Where did  _that_ come from? Surely, it was enough to just be around Dick like this, and it wasn't like an episode was creeping up on him, not like he needed to be with Dick (the only time he could bring himself to be with the boy because honestly, both of them weren't interested in a romantic relationship and Wally wasn't about to push their boundaries by sexing his best friend up just for kicks). Still, Dick leaned in and brushes his lips against Wally's until Wally pulled back, shaking his head. "Sorry, I'm not having an episode or anything, guess i'm just in a particularly flirty mood..."

This time, Dick sat up, ruffling his fingers through his thick hair before smiling down at a now very confused Wally. "What does your episodes have to do with kissing me?"

Wally's cheeks turned pink. "Well, I just..." Dick's lips crashed onto his again and it was clear that while he wasn't having those urges before, he sure as  _hell_ had them now when a subtle vibration shifted through his body and lingered on his thighs. "Shit."

"I'm here for you, episode or not." The statment was strange to hear at first, but Wally knew that Dick's intentioned were that since they had already crossed that line, since it was out in the open between them that they were intensely attracted to each other, that they were willing to satiate other non-power related needs. Except Wally wasn't willing to do that. He couldn't bring himself to ask Dick for any of that, even though the boy was more than willing.

"I know, I just..." Wally's words, which he had taken great care to filter through and put together his thoughts properly (rather than babble mindlessly like he usually tended to do), fell silent when Dick had climbed on top of him, slipping in between his legs and continueing to press his lips against Wally's before dipping down and kissing his exposed collar bone. 

The way the subtle warmth of sunlight poured in over them was enough to make Wally dizzy, slowly falling in love with Dick's mouth every second he the younger hero spent nipping and kissing at the sensitive skin on his stomach, over his abs and down by his hip bones. Moments ago, he had been protesting against this sort of attention, but now he grew desperate for it when Dick pushed his hands inside of Wally's boxers, smiling softly when he made eye contact with him. "God damn, this can't be comfortable for you." Dick's hand exlored Wally's length, his thumb reaching up and tempting the nerves at the tip as he bit his lip when Wally bucked his hips upward. "Relax, KF..." It seemed like an oddly placed term of endearment, using such a casual and friendly nickname. But the way his calling card sounded coming off of Dick's lips like that made Wally consider the idea that he'd never be able to hear Dick call him KF without blushing again. Because even though this wasn't hte first time they had been doing this, and it certainly wasn't the first time they used shorthand versions of their monikers, it was the first time that Wally heard equal parts of both lust and affection in his tone and he swore he could lose it just like that if Dick said it again. His body shook though, desperate to do as Dick asked, trying to calm down. But it was tough when Dick slid his hand up and down his shaft like that, twisting his fist and licking his lip. 

"God Dick, please..." That urge pushed through him again, the slow burn hat lit his skin on fire and the uncontrollable need to just fuck something...  _anything._ That kind of wanton desperation could only be satiated by his Robin, he knew, and he found himself counting his blessings when he heard Dick moan loudly. 

Too loudly. 

Wally dared to open his eyes and instantly regretted it, his pupils blowing out as his cheeks flushed, the heat of his newest source of arrousal creeping up his neck and behind his ears when he saw what caused such a beautiful noise to come from his best friend. Dick had been working on himself. Working himself open, his fingers under and behind him as he fucked himself back onto the bed, his other hand that still had the girth of Wally not slowing one bit. "Fucking Christ..." Wally let out to the sounds of Dick whinning. He knew he wouldn't last much longer like this, and decided that he had enough, no longer caring just what anyone would think. He pulled his boxers off completely, reaching up with such speed that he didn't even know if he was using the sppedforce or not as he pulled Dick forward, flipping him easily and smiling when Dick's mouth hung open, his eyes filled with this hunger that Wally understood all too well. He only hoped that Dick's appetite ran as deep as Wally's did when Wally picked the teen up by his hips, pulling down his sweatpants and wrapped his legs around his waist. Dick's blushed stained cheeks pushed up to meet the bottom of his eyebrows when he clenched his eyes shut, groaning as Wally positioned himself at Dick's entrance, wondering how the  _hell_ Dick had managed to prepare himself, lube and all, without Wally ever noticing. He quickly blamed it on being a bat and left it at that as he pushed in slowly... "I'm not made of glass, Wally."

It was all the reassurance Wally needed when he thrust forward violently, grinning like an idiot when Dick let out this mangled cry that Wally was  _fucking positive_ his Uncle would hear. He didn't care; it's not like Barry didn't know anyway. Hell, maybe the older speedster would be proud of Wally for finding such a capable and willing lover in the greatest friend he could ever ask for. Wally found this pace, it wasn't particularly fast but God, was it  _rough_ and Dick began to let these small sobs out of his throat, not even caring just how ridiculous he looked. 

"Fuck, you're fucking gorgeous..." Wally couldn't help but tell Dick that as he hit his prostate over and over. 

"Wally!" Dick all but screamed, nearing so close to the orgasm he so desperately needed that it almost  _hurt_. And Wally knew this, and knew he was so close himself. 

Rather than continue their current position, Wally, stopped (earning the meanest and scariest glare Wally might have ever seen cross Dick's features), wrapping his hands around the small of Dick's waist and falling backwards, pulling Dick into his lap without ever pulling out. "Ah, fuck!" Dick griped, rocking his hips as Wally shifted the raven to help meet him, pushing upwards inside Dick. Wally watched in awe as Dick rode him mercilessly, felt the scratching of fingernails on his shoulders that he was sure were bleeding now, knowing he made the right choice. Because if Wally knew anything about Dick, it was that he liked to do things on  _his_ terms, and god, he couldn't be the one to deny Dick this, watching as the unmasked Robin brought himself closer and closer to the edge. "Wally... Wal..." Dick was becoming incoherant, tears begining to run down his face and Wally simply just couldn't think anymore, just basked in the radiation that came from Dick. "Oh god... Kid...!"

Dick's voice was going and gone, his vocal chords strained as he cried out, nearly sobbing when he spilled all over Wally's abs, just before Wally felt himself fill Dick with his own orgasm. It felt like hours they had been doing this, hours that they sat there, not moving, just breathing on each other, holding each other, not caring about the mess they made or if they possibly woke anyone in the Allen household up. Wally couldn't bring himself to move, to remove Dick from his lap, but found himself growing dizzy when his stomach grumbled. On his shoulder, he could feel Dick laughing. "I'm a millionare right now."

Wally furrowed his brow. "Aren't you already by default? I don't get it, was that some kind of joke?"

Dick peeled himself off of Wally's body, brushing his lips against Wally's before shaking his head. "Don't worry, it was a bad one." Dick began to search for his sweatpants again, but Wally decided that he'd rather notlet such a crime happen. He much preffered Dick naked in any way possible, reaching out and grabbing his wrist, he yanked Dick back into bed as the boy let out a small yip before he crashed. 

Limbs entangled underneath the sheets, Wally pressed his nose against the hollow of Dick's adam's apple before kissing it softly to the sounds of gentle sighs. "Let's just stay here all day."

"Think Flash would have a problem?" Dick chuckled at the absurdity of the idea. Wally shrugged. 

"Maybe. But it's still only seven in the morning. We can steal a few more hours at least, can't we?" Wally begged as Dick tightened his grip, shifting a bit so that his face was even with Wally's, arching his back and pressing his stomach as close to Wally as he could, nodding. Wally dozed off quickly and Dick did nothing but kiss the sweat that lingered along the redhead's hairline, muttering sweet nothings and wondering what the hell he did to deserve all this. 

 

 


End file.
